The present invention relates generally to linear electric machines, capable of converting electrical current into mechanical work or mechanical work into electrical current. More specifically, this invention relates to an electric machine having a ferromagnetic vessel containing a single-pole magnetic field, end caps for reflecting magnetic energy and a shaft having an electromagnetic coil which moves relative to the magnetic field.
Electric machines have been known in the art for decades. Motors, which generate mechanical energy from electric current, use the ability to create repulsive and/or attractive magnetic forces through the use of electromagnets to create movement. Generators, which create electrical current from mechanical energy function on the long known principle that movement of a wire loop through a magnetic field produces an electric current.
Typically these electric machines require electromagnetic windings to move in and out of different magnetic fields in order to function. It is heretofore unknown in the art to design an electric machine where the electromagnetic windings are able to move solely within a single-pole magnetic field.
Additionally, despite the fact that movement of electric wires through magnetic fields is known to generate electric current, and electric motors have electric wires which move through magnetic fields, the ability to design an electric motor which, during at least some portions of its cycle can generate at least some of the current necessary to drive the motor is unknown. A motor which could generate a portion of the electric current necessary to drive it would be significantly more energy efficient than a conventional motor where such internal generation is not possible and would be a significant advancement in the art.